fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
NRPC01/ Transcript
Our Story begins with a 14 year old girl named Sora. "Uawgh! I'm late for school!" she said. "I know I've been doing this for the past two days, but I need to get my personal act together and be there on time" she continued. Sora lives in the city of Kiminoku, population of 10,000, with it's modern landscape and shops and business to be hired for, the possibilities are endless. And where are main hero is heading for, she is heading to the middle school in Kiminoku called Mizushima Middle School, where students of every race attend. At the middle school, their were some students gossiping about a new student joining their class. "This new girl..when did this happen?" she thought to herself. Then the school bell rang and everyone sat in their seats right before the teacher came in. "Class, today we have a new student joining us today. Come on in" the teacher said to the class. Just then a girl with dark blue hair, green eyes,wearing a dark blue bow on her rainbow short sleeve shirt. She then wrote her name on the board. Sora was interested that she started daydreaming about Tsurikawa. Just then a student tried to wake her up. OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL Meanwhile after school, Sora met up with the new girl. "Sorry, I didn't listen earlier but i was going to ask what your name was" she said. "My name is Grace Tsurikawa!" the girl said. "Grace Tsurikawa, ha ha ha! that sounds like a good name that I could name my ex-guyfriend with" Sora said to Grace and she laughed thinking it was funny. "That's nice but-" Grace said. Suddenly a little creature came falling from the sky and Sora caught it causing Grace to stand back. MINEZU'S THEME PLAYS "My name's Minezu, Minezu came from the Diamond Domain~nezu!" it said. "Wah! it talked! but it's SOO cute and i could even add you to my stuffed toy collection!" Sora said. "Would you just shut up" Minezu whispered to Sora and she just stopped all of the sudden. TOARUKU SUMMONS PLAYS Just then a Ira-liked figure appeared next to Grace. "Who are you!" she yelled at the figure. The figure smirked and sealed Grace inside a crystal ball. Suddenly Minezu and Sora notice the sky getting darker. They notice the figure and were shocked to see Grace sealed in the crystal. "Who are you?" she yelled. "My name is Maximus" he smirked. "Oh great darkness, release this energy to go berserk!" he yelled. Within seconds, the darkness that he summoned turned into a monster, "TOARUKU!" it said. "What the hell is that?!" Sora said. "Sora there's no time to ask questions, you have to transform!" Minezu said to Sora. "Second question, how the hell do i do that?!" she said to Minezu. DID I FEEL THAT POWER PLAYS Suddenly a scarlet light came out of Sora's coat pocket. The Toaruku stopped and covered it's eyes, "What that?" Maximus said. Then a white light surrounded Sora and Minezu, "What the hell is going on?!" Sora said. Then the scarlet light turned into a device. "What is this?" she asked. "That's a CureMorph~nezu!" Minezu said. "What do you do with this?" she asked Minezu. "You put the CureMorph between your chest and say Precure, release my inner demon~nezu!" he said to Sora. "Sounds dangerous, but let's do it!" Sora said in determination. HENSHIN TIME! "Precure release my inner demon!" Sora said out loud. Sora's hair turned from a goldenish brown to a deep black and the hair formed into long beautiful hair. Then the hands formed into an avian like demon same with the tail. Then a black Y formed on her body turned into a dress. Then on the top of her hair, the horns of the avian like demon formed. "The Cocoon of Destruction, Cure Oblivion!" she said. HENSHIN COMPLETE Then the sky went from purple to a super grayish sky with all living things dead. TO BE CONTINUED! Preview for the next episode "Wah! I'm a magical girl?!" Sora said. "Why do i look like a bird demon?!" she continued. "Next time on Norse Precure! Have I Become A Monster?" she said. "Look forward to it ~nezu!" Minezu said. Category:Norse Precure Category:Norse Precure Episodes Category:Transcripts